Something Good Can Happen
by Clare bear 48
Summary: What would make a desperate father to take drastic measures? What would become of the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Something Good Can Happen.**

**Clare Quinn**

Chapter 1

A weary shabby mountain man staggered in front if the oncoming train, the huge bright light illuminating him on the tracks. The engine driver cursed and pulled the break as hard as he could. The great engine blew out steam and skidded on the rails. When it shuddered to a stop the man went into the dishevelled passenger carriage. The confused passengers were trying to find out why they had been stopped. The man however, just carried on staggering through the car asking for the doctor.

Michaela Quinn was at first afraid to stand up and state she was in fact a doctor. But the eyes of the man looked haunted his voice had despair to it Michaela associated with desperate parents begging for a miracle.

Finally clutching her black bag she stood. "I am a doctor," she volunteered as the bedraggled man came close.

"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, but I need a doctor, " he stumbled to say.

This fired Michaela up. Drawing herself to her full height she snorted, her eyes ablaze with the challenge, "Sir, I am a doctor."

The man was too tired at this point to argue and just swept the woman up, threw her over his shoulder and shot out of the carriage.

Squealing Michaela kicked and tried to look at the man who at that moment felt inhumanly strong as he just kept running.

Passengers and railway men tried to follow, but darkness and the woods made it impossible, and then there was an eerie silence.

Dumping Michaela her kidnapper removed his bandana from around his throat and unceremoniously gagged her. He was apologising to her profusely that he could not afford for them to be followed. Yanking her over his shoulder once more he moved on quietly. Finally Michaela stopped struggling and just lay back, waiting resigned for her fate. She was still clutching her precious bag.

They came to a clearing and he roughly placed her in a wagon. Michaela did register that he placed his hand under her head, stopping it from thumping heavily on the rough boards. He also removed the gag, telling her in an unrefined voice. "No good hollerin', no un to hear ya'."

Michaela nodded and he swung his body up into the seat and slapped the reins and they took off at a gallop.

They bumped, bounced for miles, weaving in and out of forested areas. In the darkness she defined mountains in the distance when the moon shone briefly before once again hiding in dark rolling clouds.

In a small clearing her captor suddenly pulled the frothing horses to a stop. Michaela could not stop herself from sliding forward with a wack into the back of the seat. She yelled out in surprise.

The stranger looked at her and said, "Ya all right?" She only nodded. "Gotta water the horses for a moment then we gotta go," he explained.

Looking around, wanting to get up and run Michaela's instinct was to analyse the situation. She had no idea where they were, nor what direction they had travelled or how long she had been bumping in the wagon. At one stage she had considered standing and grabbing him around the throat, but this notion quickly faded as she could imagine the wagon rolling over and killing them both.

She remembered his haunted look in the carriage and gained a little courage to ask, "Why did you do it?"

He looked up surprised. "No questions." He followed and continued watering the animals, mumbling "I got my reasons."

She had to strain to hear his last words as his voice was lashed away on the howling winds. Suddenly shivering she realized the wind was turning icy cold.

Heaving her into the wagon he threw a blanket over her and slapped the horses into a gallop again. "Gotta hurry," he yelled at nobody in particular.

It was about another hour or maybe more after they began climbing higher that he slowed the horses down. The path had vanished ages ago and there did not even appear to be a track.

Slowly snow began descending from the dark sky. It was thickening as the horses took each step. The stranger seemed to be panicking now, forcing the horses on. Finally he began slowing the wagon and Michaela saw the silhouette of a log cabin. One end there was a large stone chimney. No smoke to welcome people, just a dark, cold uninviting cabin.

Michaela froze, wondering if this was indeed their destination. She had spent hours pondering her fate, first scared, then angry, back and forth through so many emotions.

The stranger bolted from his seat running towards the darkened cabin. He flung open the door and disappeared inside. There was a blood curdling scream that sounded like nothing Michaela had ever heard in her entire life.

...

This is a story that began with Isabelle asking why Michaela was not kidnapped and put in a trunk. (The last of the picture challenge) Well I didn't think it fair to stuff her in a trunk. So began this story that was supposed to be a small one. NOT! It wanted to grow. I do hope you enjoy it. The chapters are small and I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fleetingly she had thought of taking the reins and trying to find her way out, but this had only been fleeting. Her common sense told her she would die from being lost in the vast wilderness. Hearing the scream Michaela could no longer stand outside and she ran into the dark room. The man was sitting on a low bed cuddling the lifeless body of a child to himself. Another feverish child lay still on the bed beside him, and he stoked hair out of her eyes, calling at her. "Hanna, Hanna sweet girl! It's ya Pa, I have the doctor. Hanna, please sweet girl, wake up."

He looked up at Michaela as she came through the door. "Help her please, help her. She is all I got." As he continued rocking the small boy in his arms, tears were trickling down his cheeks unchecked. His grief was palpable. Michaela wanted to place her hand on his shaking shoulder, but withdrew it at the last moment.

He placed the child down on the floor and rolled him in a sheet. He went and then began a fire which sparked into life straight away.

Meanwhile Michaela had moved to the small girl in the bed. She was running a high temperature. Stripping off all the clothing she looked around for a water pitcher.

"What ya doin'?" he asked her, surprised that she was doing something he'd never seen. "Ya sweat a fever."

"I know what I am doing," Michaela angrily responded. "I am a doctor." The stranger was surprised to see the fire in her eyes that showed in the now dull lamp light.

"I hope ya do know what ya doin," he muttered as he left the cabin. She heard the jangle of the horse's harness and assumed he was bedding the animal.

He was gone for quite awhile. When he re-entered the cabin Michaela was offering the child something from a glass. Instantly he was at her side, his large hand stopping her. "What ya givin' her?"

"Quinine. It helps reduces the fever." Nodding, he allowed her to continue.

"I can make some fever tea If ya think that will help?" he added.

"Thank you, but since I don't know the properties I could not use it."

"Ya just like all the others." Michaela wanted to retort she was not but as she looked up he had turned around and was stoking the large fire in a big hearth. He swung a large kettle over the fire.

Turning back to the feverish child she was suddenly very angry at this man. Standing up, she joined him. In an accusing voice she asked, "What sort of father are you? You left two small children here! Now one is dead and the other is dangerously ill. You should be in jail for being so irresponsible."In her anger she just yelled her thoughts towards him.

Looking up he became just as angry, wondering what she would have done. "Ya don' know why, stop judging me. You do not know my position," he roared back.

She swallowed her next comment as she looked at this stranger she did not know. He had a reason she had no doubt. He had dashed to find someone to help. He had kidnapped a woman and he would be in deep trouble for that. He had come back and been confronted with the grief of losing a child, and his other was fighting for her young life. Suddenly she wondered where the mother was. There were so many unanswered questions.

In a small voice she whispered. "You are right, I do not know, I am so sorry."

He heard her and his eyes widened with surprise. He just looked at her. He had not expected her to say she was sorry.

"No need." With this he turned and gently drew the boy's body up hugging it to his chest and went out the door.

He was gone many hours. She thought she heard a strange chanting in the distance, its eerie sound made her shudder. She was wondering what strange rituals they had in this part of the country. Also there was the howl of what sounded like a wolf nearby.

Shivering she acknowledged that she knew nothing about the West as she looked around the small cabin. She had grown up in luxury and Boston was full of life and bustle. Here is was still and silent bar for the eerie sound she could only guess at what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the meantime Michaela bathed the child. Sitting on the large bed she softly sung some songs she had remembered from her childhood. She could only wait and see what eventuated, but then what?

When the man came back inside Michaela took a better look at him. He was not dressed like men she knew. He wore clothes more like she imagined Indians would wear. His hair was long and he had a beard that was darker than his hair. He moved into the home when Michaela spied something else: a wolf walked in and went to the fire.

Her eyes widened and followed the animal's path to the hearth were it lay down. Her eyes shot back to see the man smile, it softened his face and his blue eyes shone, it was there for seconds, before he said seriously. "He won' hurt ya, his name is Wolf."

Eyeing the animal with suspicion she just nodded.

They sat silently all night, watching for any change in the small child's condition. Michaela was bathing her and trying to get her to drink as often as she could. She sat on the edge of the bed. The child's father sat near the fire with the dog's head on his lap. During the night he added more wood to the fire to keep the cabin warm.

When the first ray of morning peeked through the frayed curtains suddenly he got up and put an old coffee pot near the embers of the fire. Before leaving the cabin again he shrugged into a well worn fringed jacket, without saying a word.

When he came back the door flew open with the force of the wind and slushy snow followed him in. Wolf looked up from his warm position near the fire and put his head back down when he saw his master.

He had a large arm full of logs for the fire which he placed in a neat pile to the side. He looked at the doctor and witnessed she was doing the same till she lowered her eyes to the rough floor covered with a worn rug. It looked as if it would have been expensive in days gone by.

Rising, the man went to the old kitchen cupboard and took out two battered enamel cups. He walked to the fire and picked up the coffee pot and poured the contents into the mugs. He looked at her and walked towards her, proffering a mug. Gratefully she accepted the hot offering. The hot drink smelled and tasted so good. Michaela could not remember when she last ate or drank anything. Suddenly her stomach growled, and she immediately went a deep red, covering her grumbling stomach with her hands.

All of a sudden the stranger seemed to come to life. He collected some dried meat, some stale biscuits and placed two plates on the table. Looking at her, he silently invited her to join him by pulling out a chair and gazing at her. Noticing for the first time how pretty she was.

She needed nourishment; so after a quick glance again at the sick child she rose and accepted the chair. Trying to eat as daintily as she could, Michaela had a hard time as she was so hungry. Her captor just devoured what he had on his plate helping it down with the last of his coffee.

After the meal they took up the positions of the previous night. The waiting was like a chasm of silence, it seemed as if either spoke the enchantment would be over. Michaela felt she was living a nightmare and would wake from it soon.

The day and night that followed, were slipping by agonisingly slowly. The child's father came and sat with his sick daughter calling her to come back to him. Tears trickled down his cheeks when he thought he was on his own. Michaela had a more mundane concern: she found it difficult to get to the privy as the snow was pilling high against the wall of the cabin.

Once she heard his plea to his little girl. "Hanna, please don' leave me too. I need ya, honey. I really need ya to be strong and come back to ya Pa."

He became aware that she was watching and stood quickly. He did not want to answer the questions he recognised in her eyes. Looking around he saw the snow shoes hanging behind the door. Striding over he grabbed them and his frayed jacket and a red blanket.

"Where are you going?" Michaela asked, afraid of being abandoned out here in the wilderness.

"Check the traps; we need fresh meat." Opening the door he disappeared as the door closed. The Wolf jumped up and ran to the entrance, whining. He looked at the woman and child and returned to the fire. Michaela felt a little comforted he had left his wolf to guard them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She dozed off, her head on the bed, exhaustion taking over. Her hand was on the child, waiting for some sign. She did not know what made her stir and wake, but suddenly she jumped up to her feet, looking around for some type of weapon. Wondering why Wolf had not growled.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. I am looking for my brother," the tall distinguished Indian said. Wolf was wagging his tail beside him.

"There is no one here, bar for this child and myself," she said as he picked up a log and stirred the ambers of the fire.

"I see you must not let the fire die out," the Indian said in approval.

Michaela nodded. As he went to the bed she moved away to the door, watching as he ran his hand over the child delirious form. He looked at her and saw she was not comfortable. He decided he'd better introduce himself.

"I am Cloud Dancing, the medicine man at the Cheyenne village, and you are a medicine person too, he stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"The Spirits told me, and Sully would only bring someone here who could save his child. Is the boy with him?"

"No," She dropped her eyes before she continued, "He died. He was gone when we arrived."

Cloud Dancing stood still and considered the information. "My brother will be very upset. Even though the boy was not of his blood he loved him as much as he did Hanna."

Michaela wanted the Indian to continue with his explanation, but he had finished.

"She will live," he added, looking at Hanna.

"I don't know. I am running out of medicine that will help her."

"Use the fever tea," he said as he handed her some herbs from his pouch. Wrapping himself up he moved to leave.

"I don't..."

"The spirits tell me, you will learn a lot and help my brother as well." Then he was gone.

Looking at the door she wondered who else would just come in. Wandering over she placed the coffee pot near the fire. She now knew the name of her abductor, Sully, and at least one of his friends, was an *Indian*.

Michaela was finally forced to make the herb tea for her little patient, when she finally ran out of her stock of Quinine.

As another lonely night descended on the cabin Michaela was wishing the mysterious Mr Sully would return. Even though he did not say much his presence was somehow comforting. She shook her head at such a strange thought. He was not at all like men she knew back in civilization. Though knowing now that he cared for his child and had taken in the orphan intrigued her. There was the question still why he was on his own; what had happened to his wife?

During that lonely night Hanna's fever broke. She opened her eyes and looked at the strange woman offering her cool water to drink. Finally when she could talk she asked for her Pa. Michaela could see the fear in her eyes. She said he would be back soon that he had gone to check his traps. The child nodded. She looked around the cabin as if to see someone else. She smiled when she spied Wolf who was wagging his tail and looking back at the small girl that Michaela thought was two or three years of age.

Hanna never asked about the boy and Michael was pleased she did not have to be the one to explain his death.

Hanna asked all of a sudden. "What is ya name?"

Answering her Michaela said. "I am called Doctor Mike."

"What is yours?"

Proudly the child smiled and replied. "Hanna Sully."

"What a beautiful name, Hanna Sully," Michaela responded as she tussled the small child's hair.  
"You have been very sick so I want you to lie down and go back to sleep."Tiredly the child nodded and snuggled down under the blankets.

When she was asleep Michaela lay down beside her and drifted off, too. After waking from the sleep Michaela felt a little better. She had managed to keep the cabin warm but the pile of wood would soon be gone. There was now a howling blizzard and she was afraid Mr Sully may not be able to make it back.

When Hanna rose Michaela had gruel and a warm drink for her. After she had eaten and had a drink Michaela decided to sponge the little girl and put her in clean clothes. Soon she was sitting on the bed braiding the child's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Suddenly the door flew open and a huge man dressed in furs stood there. He dropped what he was carrying and ran across the room, sweeping the child up to him.

"Hanna ya awake! Ya well, thank you, thank you!" he said looking at the doctor as tears streamed down his relieved bearded face.

"Papa. "the little girl squealed as she threw her arm around his neck. "Look, Doctor Mike made me all better."

"Doctor Mike?" He looked at Michaela for confirmation.

She nodded adding, "Well, Michaela actually but my patients call me Doctor Mike, Mr. Sully."

"Sully is all I go by," he responded raising an eye brow, wondering how she knew his name, concluding Hanna must have told her.

It was really too late for introductions they both decided.

They smiled at each other for the first time since they had met. The joy in the little cabin was rising, as the tension of the past days lifted with the child's recovery.

"Where is Little Bear?" Hanna asked her father looking around her as if she suddenly missed her big brother.

The adults shared a glance. Michaela shook her head to the unanswered question from Sully.

Taking the child to the door he retrieved his catch and placed it on the table. Then he took off his outdoor clothes and hung them in the hook behind the door. Finally he sat down and pulled his daughter over to sit on his knee. Michaela felt incredibly out of place in this family talk, but Sully nodded for her to sit on the chair near them.

"Ya remember getting real sick?"

Hanna nodded, but said nothing.

"Do ya remember me having to go an get the doctor?" he continued.

To this Hanna shook her head no. Sully nodded. She would not remember her brother getting sick either, so he began. "Little Bear wanted ya to get better. He was goin' to keep the fire goin' an give ya drinks; he wanted me to get help." Here Sully swallowed hard as he had a lump forming in his throat. Tears just under the surface now he paused, then he softly continued, "Little Bear got real sick, too. He could not fight the illness."

Hanna who saw where this conversation was going continued.

"He went to his Ma an Pa." She said watching her father's face.

Sully could only nod. "Will he see my Ma too Pa?" she asked innocently holding her Pa's face between her small hands, gazing into his brimming eyes. As a tear escaped and trickled down his cheek she tenderly wiped it away. As tears began to fill her sad eyes.

Michaela could not help herself as she too sensed tears gather in her eyes. Suddenly she was feeling like an interloper in this personal time between father and daughter. She now had heard why he had dashed into the dark for help. Hanna would have died out in the cold.

In a choking voice Sully finally croaked out. "I am sure ya Ma will welcome him too, honey."

He looked at Michaela and saw the compassion in her eyes. Overcome with emotions he said, "Abby, Hanna's Ma, died in child birth." He was not sure why he felt compelled to tell this stranger. Maybe he suddenly felt responsible for her. He knew he could not return her back to the life she'd had before he stepped in. The blizzard had cut them off and he knew she was stranded now for six months or more.

That night Michaela slept with the child. There was only one large bed in the cabin. Sully slept on a cotton pallet stuffed with clean straw near the fire place, his red poncho he used as a blanket. That way he could keep the cabin warm through the night. Wolf lay beside him.

The next morning he had a fresh pot of coffee on and was cooking on the fire. Hanna had joined him sitting at the table watching Doctor Mike sleep, her auburn hair spread out around her, like the halo of an angel. She had woken when her Pa had put the pot on the side near the fire. She moved carefully so as not to wake the doctor after he Pa had put his finger over his lips, telling her silently to be quiet.

Sully was very aware that a woman had not been in their lives since Abby died, they had only his friends who lived at the Indian village.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Hanna stared and stared at the only white women she had ever seen, the only others were the Cheyenne woman at the village. Those were not at all like her: golden hair and white skin like her Pa and her.

Sully observed his little daughter and could not help following her eyes to Michaela. When she was relaxed she was beautiful. All the stress she carried faded from her face. She moved and both of them looked at each other guiltily. Although she did not wake but only shifted position, Sully knew she had hardly slept since arriving, watching over his daughter and was now determined to let her rest.

Finally the smell of the coffee stirred Michaela. She woke to two pairs of eyes looking at her. Sully felt ashamed but Hanna smiled and said excitedly, "Ya awake."

Michaela returned the smile, the child was endearing in her innocence.

With a nod from Sully the little girl rose and went over to the bed.

"Good mornin', Doctor Mike." she said eagerly.

"And a good morning to you, Miss Sully," Michaela replied smiling again.

She rose and tried freshening up, washing her face at the basin with water from the beautiful jug, drying with a ragged cloth that Hanna brought to her. In an elaborate mirror she attempted to tie her hair into a decent appearance. Looking at her now dirty and crumpled dress she did her best to straighten it out. With a sigh she began to turn, only to see Sully watching her intently. She could not work out what he would be thinking of her dishevelled appearance.

He now felt guilty she had nothing, no brush, no dresses nothing. He had acted on impulse when he decided to bring the new doctor here. He had heard that *he* would be on the train. Hanna was sick and he needed help, which was all he had thought about, saving his child. Now he had stranded her here with nothing. He decided he had only one option now and he had to get over whatever his reaction would be, no matter what those likely emotions were.

Forcing the side door open with the built up snow against it he ran to the barn. Looking at all the chests he chose a fine-looking polished one, dusting off the dirt he dragged it back to the door. Looking at it he knew it would have a huge impact on him, when it was opened, but he had to do it.

Backing into the cabin he dragged the box in. Standing slowly he turned and looked at Michaela, pointing to the box. "All ya may need ya will find in there."

Michaela was puzzled and looked from the box to Sully. He at last took the courage to explain, "They were my wife's. You gonna need clothes as ya can't get out for maybe over six months."

Her mouth gaped open: she just stared at Sully trying to comprehend what he had just said. "Hanna is well now, I do not need to stay," she eventually objected.

"Yeah, ya do." Then he understood that she did not know and continued, "We are snowed in and we cannot get out till it clears. That ain't likely to happen for nye on six months."

Instantly tears rose in Michaela's eyes. She was in so much shock, she had not understood that the storm that raged the past few days had arrested her, just as much as Mr Sully had unintentionally made her a prisoner. She slumped on the bed and covered her eyes as she cried, her shoulders shaking. Hanna looked at her Pa who nodded and she slowly went to the woman she liked.

"Sorry Doctor, Mike." She tentatively brushed back some loose hair. Michaela looked at the compassionate child and nodded. "It is all right Hanna, these things do happen." She did not look at the girl's father.

Hanna just sat beside her patting, her back.

...

I thank those reading this story and making reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Opening the chest Michaela felt like an interloper. There on the top was a picture of a young bride and groom. She recognised Sully in the photo, although he had short hair and no beard. The bride was beautiful. Tied to it with a fragile barley stalk was a wedding ring. Looking up she noted Sully look at it and then turn his back. Suddenly she realized just how hard this would be for him as well. This was dragging memories out he had buried when he took the chest to the barn. Now she was causing him to relive his grief all over again.

However, necessity would need her to find something to wear. She gently took the top layers out and laid them carefully on the bed. A wedding gown, made from a white brocade material, and Michaela could tell it was very expensive. Next was a hand embroidered veil, wrapped in tissue paper. This was torture for her and she knew it was even more for Sully. Remembering how it felt when they had packed away her father's belongings for the final time.

Hanna sat at the table watching both adults. The doctor was looking at some beautiful clothes she had never seen, although she knew the trunk, it had always been stored at the back of the barn. Then there was her Pa. He was squatting near the fire playing with a stick, burning the end, then blowing it to make it glow bright red. He showed no interest in the chest he had brought into the cabin.

Hanna wanted to ask questions but she just felt she could not. She just sat silently watching their strange behaviour.

Finally Michaela found three dresses, a blue, green and maroon, two shirts and two skirts, a leather belt and pieces of underwear. On the pile she added a couple of shawls and a large yellow riding coat. Then a brush and a few essential pieces she needed. Afterwards she carefully put everything else back the way it was, shutting the lid and placing the lock back in place, the noise echoing in the small cabin.

She stood and was compelled to go over to Sully who was deep in thought. He jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder. It felt like an electric charge. Michaela's fingers tingled in a way she had never felt before. She was sure that Sully had sensed it also.

"Sully, I am so sorry." She whispered.

"It aint ya' fault. The weather caught us, I was goin' to return ya as soon as I could. But now..." he replied swinging his arm wide. He did not look up, just played with the stick and the fire.

Not sure what else she could do, Michaela went and sat with the small child whom she could see wanted to ask a lot of questions. There was no escape: they were all locked in the snow-bound cabin. Finally a tormented Sully rose and came to the table and sat looking at his worried daughter and then the doctor, and eventually he began explaining about what he was feeling.

"Hanna I do not know if ya will understand what I am goinin' to say. The big box belonged to ya' Ma. She was beautiful and the daughter of Mr Bray, the mercantile owner in Colorado Springs."

Michaela took in a breath, that town had been her destination when she was on the train; she was to be Colorado Springs' new doctor.

If his wife's Pa owned a store then that explained the beautiful things she had discovered in the trunk and cabin.

"Ya Ma was beautiful" Sully swallowed hard; he could not go on. Hanna just slid off her chair and climbed onto his knee, patting his wet cheek. Again Michaela felt like an intruder, but there was no escape in the small cabin. She sat silently watching the scene before her, the child consoling her father as he grieved her mother's loss.

Hanna broke the overpowering silence by saying in her child's voice. "She died havin' me. She wanted a baby girl just like me, right, Pa?"

Sully could only nod as he drew his little girl in tighter.

Michaela could not help but be affected and wished that one day she could be loved so deeply as Sully had loved his wife. Not like David who had loved her for the name she could give him and social standing.

It occurred to her that Sully was a single father bringing up a very bright child, and one he had adopted as his own, seemingly without any help. In Boston this was unheard of, family or nannies raised the children, especially when one was widowed. Many of these motherless children ended up in orphanages, their fathers unable to cope or drinking themselves to death. This man was certainly different from any she had ever met before. Her initial wariness had gone and now she had decided to make the most of her strange situation. She was here now and there was nothing she could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Sully quickly learnt that Doctor Mike was not good at housekeeping. She had watched him carefully, trying to copy him. When she had to ask questions often about biscuits, coffee and meat he wondered why. Finally one day she stood with her head resting on the stones over the hearth as he entered. She spun around and he saw she had black and white smudges of flour and soot on her brow and cheek.

"Anythin' wrong?" he asked and Hanna just looked up from her drawing and answered.

"Nar Doctor Mike can't get the biscuits right." Sully smiled at his daughter and saw Michaela about to huff.

He went over to her and used the towel over her shoulder to wipe the smudges away. "It is alright I am here now."

Feeling a bit mortified Mike said, "I am a doctor not a housewife."

Softly he answered, "Yes I know and a darn good one." Their eyes met and neither could draw away from the feelings they were sharing at that moment. Finally the splash of boiling water brought them back to the present and Sully moved the offending kettle to the side.

Neither had wanted nor sought another after their previous relationships had ended, one in tragedy.

Though now in the close quarters it was impossible not to see qualities in each other.

Michaela needed for nothing, he kept the fire burning, provided fresh meat. He had enough supplies to keep them comfortable in the harsh conditions. He cooked often, a trying lesson Michaela could not understand, he cleaned up following a meal. He obviously loved his daughter showing her how to whittle as he made a little family, consisting of a mother, father and child, for the house he had built her some time before. The furniture was exquisite; it reminded Michaela of her home in Boston. She watched Sully on his knees playing house with Hanna, as she sat at the table trying to mend a torn shirt.

Sully watched Michaela with his daughter; she assisted the child in a motherly way. He realized the little girl needed a woman other than his Cheyenne friends. Michaela bathed her and brushed her hair till it shone. At bed time she told the child stories she had learnt as child. Sully sat near the hearth and gazed at the bed, listening to the melody of her voice. He watched as she drew the child close and hug her. When she had finished and Hanna's eyes closed she would bend and gently kiss her.

When she finished they sat at the table talking and having a late drink. Michaela learnt more of Sully's Indian stories he told. She had finally remembered the stranger Cloud Dancing who had stopped by. Sully smiled and raised an eye brow before he told her about his brother and the challenges they experienced with the army wanting to exterminate them.

He watched as Michaela shuddered as he told her about finding Little Bear, the only survivor in the burnt-down village. The boy had told him that the army had swooped in at dawn burning everything, shooting at the fleeing Indians. Sully had found him covered by a blanket near an empty corral. The little boy's mother had told him to stay till she got back. Sadly she had never returned. Sully had adopted the child at Cloud Dancing's suggestion as that winter was going to be very severe. Black Kettle, the Chief was worried that the buffalo hunters would kill too many of the animals and they would not have enough to feed the tribe. At least Sully could provide for the child and he was company for Hanna even though he was a few years older. They had been together for quite awhile was all he had said.

Michaela wondered how many men would have taken an Indian child and bring it up as one of his own. She could not think of one; the child would have ended up in an orphanage. Or maybe there was one: her father.

Sully heard of her family and her failed engagement. The sadness of her father's death, admitting he had been the only person who had believed in her. How she had studied and been the top of her class when she had graduated, that her mother had always put barriers in front of her, never believing in her. Michaela's sisters were no better, thinking she was a freak as she didn't want what they had. Then she spoke of Rebecca her eldest sister whom she adored. He saw in her soft eyes: glad in the knowledge that she had at least one person who had treated her well.

So the evenings came and went, and they learned more and more about their vastly different lives.

Although, Sully never mentioned his wife, after taking the trunk to the barn he had shut that door again.

Sometimes Michaela caught him looking puzzled at her and she wondered what he was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Sully saw the borrowed clothes as a necessity for Michaela, admitting to himself she looked pretty in them.

Settling into a rough kind of routine the long days and even longer nights came and went.

Everyone was comfortable. Sully went out for fresh food and wood. Hanna would help out as much as her small hands could. Michaela soon learnt to manage the small things that kept everything going smoothly.

At nights Michaela slept in the big bed with Hanna. Sully still slept on the pallet near the fire, Wolf always by his side. As they became more aware of each other as the nights seemed to mock them. Sully would lie on his side watching her, when she looked in his direction; he would see the fire light reflected in her eyes. Their gaze would lock finally Sully would roll onto his back unable to watch any longer. Michaela would see him swallow deeply. She would turn and hug Hanna to herself, unable to sleep. Finally rolling over to gaze at his back, knowing he was not asleep either.

Sully found a brass bath tucked away in the back of the barn and they all managed to bath. It helped Michaela feel more like her old self. They had to put up a make shift curtain for privacy. Hanna was thrilled when she was bathed by the doctor, asking a lot of questions about everything she could think of.

It eventually came to body differences, but the astute child used animals as an example, instead of boys and girls. Sully on the other side of their curtain sniggered, wanting to hear this answer. He had not had so much fun in a long time. He could imagine the look on the doctor's face.

Reddening Michaela knew better than not give the child some reply. "I will tell you when you're a little older." Quickly she managed to redirect the small child by getting her out and began rubbing her to dry her as quickly as possible. Then sitting her near the fire to warm up, finally getting her settled in the bed.

Michaela's hair was still wet so she sat near the fire as she begun brushing out the tangles while Sully removed the hip bath. As he entered he saw the golden sheen shimmering down her back. Mesmerised he moved forward. Finally giving into temptation he took the brush saying, "Let me. The first time I saw ya sleeping I thought what pretty hair ya have."

She squeezed his hand, acknowledging his statement. They both knew they were starting to become attracted to each other.

Nothing more was said.

One cold night the peace in the cabin was disrupted by a loud banging on the door. Sully was there in an instant tomahawk raised and he flung open the door. There stood Cloud Dancing, his large frame filling the gap. Suddenly the brothers hugged and greeted each other. Hanna had woken with the commotion and sprung out of bed and ran to her Cheyenne father, who picked her up laughing at her eagerness.

"Cloud Dancing!" Looking past him she asked, "Snowbird?"

"No little one she is back at the village."

Michaela sat on the bed watching the reunion with fascination.

Cloud Dancing looked beyond his friends to the bed and Michaela who drew the blankets up to her chin. She could not read his thoughts.

"I need the Doctor," he said looking at Sully who nodded gazing back at Michaela.

Both men were aware she would not get up with them watching her, so they moved allowing her to rise and begin changing.

Suddenly Sully began getting Hanna ready and himself. He had decided that with the trouble from the Dog Soldiers and the Army he was responsible for her. After all, she would not be here if he had not captured her.

Quickly everyone was ready. They would have to ride, as the wagon was too cumbersome in the deep snow. Sully handed Hanna to his friend who opened his heavy Indian poncho and the child snuggled into her Indian Father as if she had been doing it all her life.

Sully assisted Doctor Mike up onto the horse and bounded up behind her, much to her surprise. He opened his thick red and black poncho much as Cloud Dancing had done and covered her as he took the reins.

Michaela shivered at his touch. Thinking she was cold Sully settled her closer to him. She snuggled in much as Hanna had. The going was slow with the horses stumbling through the deep snow drifts.

Michaela wondered what she would find when they arrived at the village. She felt the Indian would not seek her help unless it was serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Michaela's senses were spinning she had not been so close to a man since David who had used her for her money and name, that seemed such a long time ago, before she left to make a new life for herself.

She knew what she was feeling was different Sully had no connection to her. He had been a gentleman since the abduction; the only reason was to save his children. Snuggling into the wrap his smell was heady and she also felt secure in his strong arms. She had been watching him and her feelings from the beginning changed. First she was angry, and then she was hurt that he had to see how inadequate she was at running a home. Now the past few weeks she had begun to have feelings of admiration for him. He was a hard worker; there was fresh meat on the table. Enough flour, coffee, sugar and other essentials to last the winter. He collected wood and kept the fire burning. He was very attentive to his daughter, as a sole parent she had seen how he had done an amazing job bringing her and the boy up.

Sully was having his own problems. The doctor had unexpectedly stirred feelings he was determined not to relive. Now her soft body in his arms caused him to lose concentration. He drifted off to small dreams of waking and watching her in the soft fire light, her beautiful hair spread around her head like a halo. How she showed Hanna how to brush hers. Mike's resolve to try and learn chores she had not grown up knowing. He smiled when he remembered Hanna standing on a chair, directing her how to mix biscuits. Hanna was a natural whereas Michaela was not. Shocked that he had used her name, he remembered her telling him this and many other things about her family in Boston. Even though he knew her name he did not want to use it; he instinctively knew that would make him have to acknowledge what he was feeling. She had spoken of a broken engagement to another doctor. He wondered how anyone could treat her so badly. There was sadness when she spoke about her father and mentor's death. So many things had changed in such a short time; it frightened him.

Seeing her in Abigail's clothes had at first upset him, now however he did not even think about it. He felt guilty until he remembered he would not have only lost his son but his precious daughter, too. He had a lot to be grateful to Michaela for.

The shadow of Cloud Dancing's horse weaving in and out of the ghostly trees as they struggled through the deep snow was just in front. The Indian had not informed them why he had come for the doctor, he was too eager to move. Sully recognised this, as it was how he was the first night he had gone to fetch the doctor.

Michaela grasped her cherished medical bag to her. Her mind was trying to go through so many scenarios that could have made the Indian come out in such a dangerous night.

Ahead Michaela heard a bird call, next Sully made the sound of a dove near her ear. This surprised her until an answering hawk shrill came from the shadows and a group of Indians came into sight and circled them and started to accompany them.

After moving in dark shadows the moon came from behind the thick clouds, illuminating the space around them. Straining her eyes she saw a group of tepees ahead smoke curling upwards before they disappeared into the dark again as the moon vanished from view.

Stopping in the middle of the compound Sully slid from the horse yelling, "Stay here." He went to his brother and gently took a sleeping Hanna before handing her to an Indian lady who disappeared into a nearby tepee.

As soon as Sully had gone Michaela felt the cold seeping through to her skin. She marvelled at how he had protected her in this harsh environment. She had no more time to explore this though than he was beside her holding his arms up to catch her as she slid down into his waiting arms. They stood there just for a moment before Cloud Dancing motioned them into another tepee.

Inside Michaela, who was used to assessing situations quickly, noted the light was from a fire and blazing torches made from a thick grass. Women were surrounding another who was lying on skins. She was pale and looked exhausted, her distended stomach indicating she was at term. The women looked up anxiously as the trio entered. They stood and left the tepee silently after squeezing the mother-to-be's hand in reassurance, after the Indian said something to them. They all looked at the white woman with their friend Sully as they past her; hope was evident in the faces, their eyes speaking their concern for the mother and unborn child.

Sully leant forward to Michaela whispering in her ear that the woman in labour was Snow Bird, Cloud Dancing's wife. Michaela gave a brief nod and went to examine her.

She asked a few questions of Sully's friend, again nodding at the replies.

Taking her stethoscope from her bag first she listened to the mother's heart beat, a frown spreading over her face. Then she moved to the baby, and she looked even more anxious.

Thanks to all of you who are reviewing this Story.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Anxiously looking at both men she said, "If I do not do something, we will lose them both."

A shocked look spread over Sully's face as he watched her removing bottles, scalpels and sewing items from her bag. She looked at him and hoped he was up to what she wanted him to do.

"Will you help me save her?" Knowing this was a huge request of him as he was family to, wondering if it could evoke bad memories, she was not sure. "I cannot ask Cloud Dancing; he is family. You are the only one who would understand me."

Gulping for air that all of a sudden his lungs screamed out for, he had not realized he had been holding his breath. All he could do was nod.

She then told Cloud Dancing to leave. He turned reluctantly after speaking to his wife in their language. Lifting the flap he disappeared into the night. It was not long before she heard him chanting a prayer. Sully had told her this was what he had done the night he buried Little Bear.

Examining Snow Bird Michaela asked Sully to translate for her; she had seen Sully understood and communicated with them with ease. As they told the exhausted Indian woman what she was about to do, the patient's eyes grow enormous in her pale face. She nodded agreement, knowing this could be the only way her baby would live. Snow Bird held tightly to Sully's hand and nodded.

"Hope ya know what ya doin'," Sully said worriedly looking at Michaela.

Michaela responded in a quiet voice, "I am a doctor and I know this is the only way to save them both".

Nodding Sully began dripping the aesthetic onto the gauze over his friend's mouth and nose as he had been instructed to do. He looked at Michaela's bloodied hand at one point and quickly turned away.

Suddenly Michaela handed him the infant, telling him to wrap it. He did, but his heart raced as he waited for it to breath.

"It aint breathin", he responded anxiously.

"Slap it," she responded urgently.

Afraid of hurting the fragile child he tapped its bottom, to no avail. "It aint workin'!" he yelled in panic.

Concentrating on sewing up Snowbird's incision she shouted louder, "Slap it harder."

Glancing at Sully she could see pure terror in his eyes as he complied. The resounding slap was instantly rewarded with a loud bellow from the shocked infant. Relieved Sully wrapped the still bawling child in warm soft skins and hugged it to himself with relief, tears welling in his eyes.

Finally Michaela was pleased with the results of the emergency operation that had saved both mother and child. Turning to Sully he offered the baby to her. Unwrapping it she examined it to discover a healthy baby boy.

...

Outside in the freezing weather it was as if the darkness had engulfed the entire village.

Cloud Dancing had evoked the spirits and used all his knowledge as a medicine man to help his wife. Finally he had to do something he thought he would never do: he had gone and sought the doctor whom was staying at his brother's cabin.

He had not explained what the trouble was when he asked for help, thinking that it may already be too late.

Now as the clouds wove light and dark shadows he waited.

Finally all their prayers were answered by the cry of a new life. It was as if the whole village had held its breath, waiting. When the screech was heard everyone's fears were released.

The Medicine man waited outside until Sully pulled back the flap telling his friend they were both alive and he had a son.

Cloud Dancing lifted the child from Michaela and took him outside. Michaela began to try and take the baby back, but Sully held her whispering, "he won' hurt him."

They stood at the door and watched as the new father raised his child to the sky, telling the ancestors he would name his son *Walks on Clouds*, that the child would bring happiness to his family, and pride to his tribe.

He turned and returned to the warm enclosed tepee and his wife who was returning to consciousness. Gently he placed the child with his mother and sat down with her, explaining that they at last had a child who had survived.

Sully was hugging Michaela's shoulders smiling with happiness at the miracle he had witnessed. She turned her eyes shining, looking at each other something changed.

I will not be able to post another chapter this week as I have been doing. I will be yo-yoing back and forth to the city. So keep your eyes peeled for this time next week.

Thanks for the great reviews everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

After a gentle kiss on her cheek, an exhausted Michaela stumbled after Sully to the accommodation they had been given. She thought nothing of it when he pulled back the flap and she saw the pile of skins. Sinking onto them she was nearly asleep already when all of a sudden she saw Sully seated by the fire, his back to her.

His head was low over his knees and this concerned her. Rising she went to him, touching his shoulder and softly calling his name. He jumped with surprise and turned to her. She was astounded to see tears rolling freely down his face.

She could not help herself but sit and take his head to her shoulder, trying to figure out why he was grieving now.

"If ya had have been here when Hanna's Ma had her ya may have saved her, too," he managed to say.

"Maybe... nobody will ever know. Sometimes things happen, and we do not know why."

She slowly guided them to the pile of skins and lying down she pulled him with her.

"Michaela, this aint right," he sniffed.

"Yes it is, where do you propose sleeping on the cold floor?" she answered.

"No," he said trying to rise.

"Stop being so stubborn," she answered.

"Old habit," he responded.

"Give it up," she said as she laid her head down. She took his hand, and threading her fingers through his she drew, it around her waist. She was almost asleep at once.

Sully had no choice but to lay with her as sleep took him as well. Each holding onto each other for dear life, they were surprised at how natural this felt. The comfort they offered each other felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Amazed Sully watched Michaela until his own eyes drooped and he fell into a deep slumber.

...

Michaela was suddenly a little colder than she had been all night. Opening her eyes she just saw Sully leaving their tepee. Sitting up her immediate concern was for Snowbird and the baby.

Rising and straightening herself as best she could she hurried outside and stood still. Not recognising anything as they had arrived in the dark she was unsure where to go. Looking around she saw a woman approach and gently take her hand, urging her to follow.

She entered the tepee and she was amazed at the sight which beheld her. Snowbird was all cleaned and sitting nursing her baby. Women where there attending her and there was food nearby.

Michaela was allowed to examine the new mother and the baby. All the women watched in awe and silence till she had completed the task. Afterwards the smiling group offered food and drink, and all were chatting and friendly, even though they did not understand what each other said.  
Hanna was brought in and she translated some of what she understood. The little girl smiled at Doctor Mike after each woman sincerely thanked the lady doctor. Hanna explained they were all her aunties, and she had known them since she had been born. Looking lovingly at Snowbird the child explained that she was her Cheyenne mother and now the baby her brother the same way her Pa was a brother to Cloud Dancing. Hanna was so happy with her new role among women she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Sully was in council with Chief Black Kettle whom she had met when Sully took her to his tepee. After the chief had thanked her for her intervention and bringing the baby into the world he spoke and asked Sully to ask if she would look at other sick members of the tribe. She willingly agreed.

As she became accustomed to seeing the people she soon realized they were all malnourished, and this became a concern to her. She knew poorly fed people had no resistance to other illnesses.

Their sleeping arrangements remained the same. Hanna would sleep with one of the aunties and their family; she missed her brother deeply so having children around made her very happy. They relished the nights cocooned together knowing they were growing ever closer.

Both Sully and Michael would talk if she was still awake when he came in; he seemed to be in council quite a bit. They enjoyed the opportunity to share their days. Neither would let on what they were feeling as their closeness was evident to all who had eyes. The villagers were happy to finally see him smiling again after such a long time.

One night Sully returned late. He sat near the fire after he had put more wood on it. Sitting there he looked lost. Finally she could not stand the silence anymore. Getting up Michaela went and sat with him, just waiting for him to say something. She knew he was aware of her presence.

Playing with a stick in the red hot embers as he would do when troubled, he finally looked at her, his eyes dark and brooding.

"Tell me what ya see here in the village?"he questioned.

Not sure what he wanted she thought for some moments then she looked into his eyes. "Truth."

"Yep," he responded and then waited.

"Firstly I see how much they mean to you. I see they are very dear to Hanna too. Sadly, I see people on the thresh hold of starvation, there is not enough food here for their survival. I see illness that will kill them because they are so weak." She could not go on as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Sully leant forward and wiped away a few. He looked at her and leant in further and brushed her lips with his. Pulling back he sat still.

She moved closer and he placed his arm around her shoulder. She wanted to feel him kiss her again. Sully looked serious so she was prevented from exploring her feelings again.

Finally he seriously said, "Michaela... I wanna ask ya something."

"Anything,"her heart had begun to thump in her chest. She wondered what was so serious, could be be about to send her home?

"What I want is ...for you... to take Hanna... if somethin' happens to me." He finished the last words quickly. As he felt her stiffen.

She was shocked; this was the last thing she thought she would hear. "Sully!...I can't ... nothing will happen to you."

"Michaela...Hanna loves ya, ya the only one she has if somethin' happens." Michaela could not understand why he was thinking about this.

"Sully?" the question hung in the air between them.

He lowered his head under her gaze, while she waited. Eventually he looked at her and began, "In the morning we are goin' to go huntin', as ya said they need food desperately."

She still did not understand what he was saying until she processed the information.

She questioned. "Why do you have to go?"

"They are not allowed to go off the reservation. If the army catches them they will all be killed. If I go they will have a witness, another hunter to make up numbers." He waited.

"SULLY! I don't know how to be a mother."

Softly, ever so softly he beseeched her, "Promise."

Looking into his eyes that reflected such pain she conceded. "Promise."

He gave her a weak smile and drew her closer. Nothing else was said.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Next morning, when the pale light was just kissing the horizon out in the mountains Sully stirred.

He had explained to Hanna that he'd be away some days. She had not been happy but he had said he'd ask Doctor Mike to take care of her. She had clung to his neck, shaking but was eventually happy that he would ask Michaela to look after her. She wondered smiling. "Will ya, Pa? She will look after me." He nodded and she hugged him tightly.

He had been happy about the outcome. Michaela had agreed to stay with his daughter. Rising on an elbow he now gazed at the woman who had been sleeping in his arms, each night since coming to the village. It had felt so natural like they had been meant to be. He knew she had changed his life; she had given back his most precious possession: his little girl. He had watched the child hang onto her every word like a piece of rag in water. He knew he could never give her enough thanks. Also he knew she would have to go back to her own life as soon as they could take her safely to Colorado Springs.

Suddenly he did not want to think about that. He wanted her to be part of their life. _"But how?" _Even if he survived the hunt he would be goaled for a very long time for kidnapping her and holding her hostage. Even worse he did not want to even consider that prospect. He had never intended to keep her, but the weather beat him. Now he had grown fond of her; it could be a lot worse.

Reluctantly he moved and hurried himself to get ready. Finally kneeling down on their bed he bent forward and ever so softly he brushed his lips over hers. She moaned smiling as if dreaming a beautiful dream. Suddenly her eyes opened and she threw her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Looking into his dark eyes she whispered, "Come back to us."

"Us?" He asked looking at her hoping he was right.

Nodding she responded. "Yes, *us,* Hanna and I. I love you Sully."

His mouth just dropped open; he had never thought that he would hear those words again. He bent down slowly and kissed her again, this time it ignited a fire within them.

"I will come back," he assured her, his voice a little husky as he backed out of the tepee, afraid to stay around for another minute to explore these words and feelings. Knowing if he didn't, he would not go at all. They knew of the enormous danger.

...

Michaela lay there, her colour slowly rising as she suddenly thought about what she had said. She had not intended to just blurt out her feelings for him. But she was so afraid he may not come back at all, or be a bit more reckless, with his life. She wanted him to have hope and to be more careful, not only for his daughter whom he adored but her, too.

Suddenly some time later the flap flew open and the cold air rushed in. She snuggled down a little and next there was a young child bouncing on her. "Doctor Mike, ya goin?" Hanna excitedly asked.

"No, I am not going." Michaela replied, although when the little girls face frowned like that she knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"No, are ya gonna be my new Ma?" the child slowly stated, so the doctor understood what she was really asking. Hanna had always wanted a Ma, and being here and seeing all her friend with their mothers it now had become very important to her.

Watching the little girl Michaela realized this was a very important to the child. She wondered what Sully had said to make her think she was going to become her Ma.

Carefully she answered, "Hanna I am going to look after you, but you're Pa and I have not discussed me becoming your Ma." The child pouted and a tear ran unchecked down her cheek.

"No Ma... Aunty?" Hanna thought for a moment. "No aunty. I wanna a Ma." The little girl stood waving a large arch around herself, yelling angrily, "Lots Aunty, NO MA!" red faced she huffed and stormed out again.

Scrambling to stand Michaela tried to catch up with the child, but by the time she made it to the flap Hanna had disappeared and Michaela desperately called after her "Hanna!"

...

Thank you for reading and the fabulous reviews. I am thrilled you are enjoying the journey.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Hanna was a bright child and knew she was not allowed to leave the camp ground so she quickly ducked into the nearest home. Her aunty looked up surprised at her sudden appearance, then the older woman heard the desperation in Sully's friend's voice as she called the child.

Michaela had not developed any skills and missed the small foot prints in the snow. All she could think of was what would Sully do if *she* had caused his daughter to run off. Running to the edge of the village she could not even ask people if they had seen the child.

Michaela's heart was pounding as she was considered her options.

She repeatedly called the Hanna, finally feeling so inadequate she desperately looked around for help.

How was she to do this? She then saw many of the aunties coming towards her; they knew it was thanks to her the lives of Snowbird and her infant were saved.

They all looked at her and from their midst Hanna emerged looking at the doctor, "Sorry Doctor Mike, for runnin' away."

Michaela sunk to her knees crying. It was immense relief that took over her emotions. She nodded at the child who had wrapped her arms around her friend, mouthing thanks as she looked around at all the smiling faces that surrounded her. She knew at that moment that she was accepted as a member amongst them. With all the braves out on the hunt it left only women, children and the aged in the compound.

Michaela became aware that many of the newspaper reports that inundated the newspapers in the East on accounts about savages and Indians were not true. She had been welcomed and Sully and his young daughter seemed to have been accepted as family.

She wondered if ever the newsmen came to see what was happening out here in the West. Or were all the reports part of another agenda of the Army and Congress.

Her father had taught her that different customs, language or colour the of their people's skin were not causes for prejudice or hostility. She thought as she had seen real Indians for the first time, she could not reason with the knots in her stomach. Now having lived with them she had to agree with her father and Sully, not with what she had read in papers.

She wished she knew if Sully was safe and that they were having a good hunt.

Hanna tugged at her skirt, her sad little eyes beseeching the woman to look and listen to her.

"I got lots a Aunties but no Ma, I wan' ya to be my new Ma". Michaela did not wish for the child to run away again so she hesitated.

"Let us wait till your Pa comes back and see what he says, he may not like the idea." Although deep down Michaela knew that wa were sge wanted to be: apart of this family.

The child contemplated this for a short time and nodded in agreement.

Hanna took her hand and they went back to their tepee.

...

Thanks to those lovely people reading. More thanks to those who are reviewing.

The warriors were hunting the buffalo and had to travel many days till they found a small herd. Lookouts were posted to watch out for the ever moving enemy, the army. Custer had been on a mission ever since he had come to the Colorado Territory to exterminate all Indians. Riding under the flag gave him a sense of power. With every so called victory made his legend grow.

Sully had never wanted to be else-where more than he did on this hunt. His heart was just not in it. Cloud Dancing had observed his brothers mood.

"You like this lady doctor, my brother?" He said.

Sully smiled and his eyes shone, "A lot."

"The spirits have told me she has been worth waiting for." Sully chuckled; his friends spirits had been right so many times in his life that he had no doubt they were now.

There was a hoop and the chase was on. A buffalo was chosen and eventually brought down. There would be food at the village for some time.

When they left the spot of the victory there was no sign that there had ever been anything happening. They did not want Custer knowing they had been out of the camp, that they now had enough food to last them quite some time.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Everyone celebrated the kill; the feasting in the village went on for hours and everyone was happy.

Finally when news went out that the warriors had returned and were successful Michaela scooped Hanna up and ran outside with all the other excited families.

Sully saw Michaela with Hanna running towards him smiling. His first impression was how much he liked this picture in front of him. Michaela handed Hanna to her father, who threw her small arms around his neck. She wanted to ask him her question but he was looking at Doctor Mike and she liked what she saw. Her Pa had a look on his face she had never seen before. He was happy and that made her happy, too. The doctor was looking at her Pa in much the same way, so her question could wait.

As Sully and his child slid from his mount he managed to pull Michaela into an embrace, Hanna squeezed between them. It felt so good and she was giggling.

"I am so pleased you are home safely." Mike said. Sully knew she was serious and his heart flipped over.

"Well, not quite home, but so am I," he returned his smile reaching his eyes.

Michaela turned her head and his eyes followed to see his brother holding a recovering Snowbird and his small son. His joy at the scene was evident by the smile again spreading over his whole face. He gave her a loving squeeze to which Hanna laughed, she was so happy and could imagine being a whole family with a Pa and a Ma of her own.

Looking at Michaela Sully suggested, "We can leave as soon as it is safe then, huh?"

Nodding she answered, "I'd like that very much, to go back to the cabin." She refused to call it ours until she knew what Sully wanted. Also she had to consider her patients at Colorado Springs, wondering if they could come to a compromise. She refused to consider that Sully could be hung for his crime of kidnapping her.

Sully's joy went up another notch as she had not said Boston nor Colorado but his home, their home.

They walked hand in hand to the tepee. Michaela had changed while Sully was gone and was wearing a soft cream Indian buckskin dress. Hanna was used to wearing them as she often stayed at the village with her Pa. As they had not really prepared in staying they had not brought a change of clothes. While the men were gone some of the aunties had noticed and brought a new buckskin dress with a fur collar for the doctor to change into. They had actually stayed and massaged and pampered her. Michaela had never had such attention paid to her and she relished the kindness even more.

Her family had not bothered often in touching and showing feelings, the only one Michaela felt did was Rebecca. Cheerfully wondering what she would think of the way the Indian women looked after each other.

Snow Bird recovered very quickly and Walks on Clouds was a delightful baby. His mother placed him on a carry sling and took him everywhere. Michaela thought that was a good idea as it left the mother's hands free. She and Cloud Dancing's wife had become good friend and Michaela discovered she understood some English. Snowbird had sat with her husband and Sully many times over the previous years, picking up some of the language.

Sully felt that within a couple of days the weather would be clear enough for the small family to head back to the cabin.

Finally there was a break in the weather and they prepared to leave. Hanna sat in front of her father and Michaela clung on behind him. Placing her head under his shoulder she imagined what it would be like to have this family. He was holding the same thought.

As the cabin came into sight both felt like they were returning home.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Michaela and Sully watched the weather, both knowing that soon there would be a break and she would have to be taken back to town.

Hanna also was aware that something big would happen. She knew it had to do with Doctor Mike and she became afraid of losing the only woman she had known.

Sitting seriously at the dinner table one night she decided to voice her worry. "Ya goin' to go arn't ya?"Her large eyes looking at Doctor Mike like a sad puppy.

Both adults looked at her astonished, surprised she had said what they both feared most. Hopping down the child went and stood beside Michaela tears starting to trickle down her small face.

Taking her hand she whispered, "I don' want ya to go." She then looked at her father with an accusing gaze and went and threw herself on the bed, crying with all her might. The astonished adults looked at each other and went over to console her.

Sully was not aware of the conversation Hanna had had with Michaela and was astonished when he heard her sniffle, "I wanna Ma. Doctor Mike can be my Ma."

Sully did not need any more prompting; he just looked at Michaela and said, "What about it?"

It was the Michaela's turn to be surprised. "You mean... marry?"

Suddenly he realized what he had said, he would do anything for Hanna and this was how he could afford his dream to be with Michaela, too.

"Well yeah, do ya want to?" Hope rising in his chest, as the butterflies in his stomach stirred: waiting for a reply.

Hanna sat up and looked between the two adults she loved most in the entire world. The silence was deafening until she asked, "Will ya?"

This was what Michaela wanted as well, but she wanted to know how Sully felt about her.

"Sully! There are so many things to discuss and know before we commit to something this big. " After a short hesitation she added, "Why should we marry?"

"Cause." He mumbled

Frustrated she looked him in the eye, "Because why?"

Looking at her he realized he had never said or revealed his true feelings for her in any way he finally did it. "Cause I love ya."

This totally disarmed Michaela. She drew in a breath and uttered, "I love you, too."

They looked at each other with such adoration that the feelings they felt were written plainly on their faces. Neither could think about what life would be without each other in it, and Michaela knew without a doubt she had to make a decision. She still felt scared it was a big commitment.

Hanna was beside herself by this time and asked, "Well?"

Looking at Hanna whom she loved like her own she felt comfortable answering, "Yes."

Sully moved over and softly kissed her lips and Hanna clapped her hand happily.

"I will have a Ma and a Pa like other kids," she shouted to the world with glee. Running around the small cabin clapping her small hands.

Now there was some serious planning to be done.

The adults sat at the table and Hanna happily played with her rag doll. Occasionally her voice pieced their concentration when she would tell her doll of her happiness. "I have Pa and he is marrin' Doctor Mike and she will be my Ma."

Sully looked into Michaela's eyes and took her hand in his and kissed it. He was as amazed as she that Hanna had seen what they were afraid of. They had so much to be thankful for.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

They had spent so much time not showing their true feelings, that now what they had hidden seemed to flow out like a cup that could not hold back extra warmth.

Once Sully had said the words to the woman he loved he knew she was his soul mate, it had amazed him when Cloud Dancing had said it once. He had scoffed at the idea. Now as he looked at her it was as if the blinkers fell from his eyes. How long he had loved her he could only guess at.

Michaela had been just as stunned when Snow Bird had given her a small gift, indicating it would bring her happiness with Sully. When she shook her head in amazement, feeling that the Indian woman had seen into her soul, her deepest hope. Her new friend had just smiled: knowingly.

As they sat and smiled at each other Sully's blue eyes became a magnet to her as she found herself leaning towards him. He did the same and claimed her lips with a tenderness she relished.

After David she had decided never to show her feelings again. This however was different, Sully was special. They were unalike but that did not seem to matter, they had lived in close quarters for nearly six months and she knew that was a real test and they had passed.

After the gentle kiss they looked to see what Hanna was doing: she was smiling at them happily. Michaela had explained that people who loved each other kissed, Neither her father and Doctor Mike had never said they loved each other nor kissed in front of her before. Hanna knew people had to love each other to marry and that was the only way she could be the small child's Ma.

Happily they had a future to plan they knew it would be hard but now they were prepared to give it a go.

It seemed that once they had admitted their true feelings things changed not only in the small cabin but outdoors, too.

Michaela anticipated the future with eagerness and trepidation as the days came and went with a speed she had not experienced before.

Sully went through the same emotional see-saw. His main concern was something he was not prepare to discuss with Michaela, he knew that he would have to deal with it sometime really soon. There was no option to ignore it eventually.

...

When they discussed returning to Colorado Springs Sully admitted he had a small cabin there as well. It had been built like this one had but that had been his home and where he had lived with Abigail, where Hanna had been born.

So they had somewhere to live. He told her that Loren Bray was the reason he had left there because the old store keeper was so vindictive and wanted to take Hanna away from him after the death of her mother in child birth. But that was something he would never allow.

They decided they would marry as soon as possible as Hanna was impatient to have her Ma. Sully was concerned Michaela would have no family, nor friends there. A small tear trickled down her cheek as she said she would only wish one person there: her beloved father to give her away. Yet that was not possible so she didn't mind having no one but her new family around. Sully gently wiped the tear away.

It was decided they needed to say goodbye to their Indian family and travelled to the village. They were greeted by Cloud Dancing and Snowbird and the baby who was growing well. Before heading back they were told that Chief Black Kettle wanted to see them. Seated in the smoky interior of the chief's tepee, Michaela was surprised to see the decorations that adorned the walls. The buffalo skull, woven wall decorations, and beadings making the tepee homely.

Finally the Chief spoke and Sully interpreted what was being said, their friends nodding in agreement. The council member's sat stone faced, listening.

Finally Sully smiled and turned to Michaela, "Chief Black Kettle has just given you your Cheyenne name Medicine Woman."

Michaela was surprised and asked Sully to thank him for the honour. The chief smiled and nodded.

...

Getting there so be patient... Thanks to those who are reviewing you make the journey worth it. To those who only come on as guests that includes all of you too. Hugs.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

As the group left the tepee Cloud Dancing announced they had one more gift for their friends. Snow Bird brought to Michaela a small horse, offering Michaela the reins and told her its name was Flash. Michaela was over come and wanted to refuse such a gift until Sully explained it would be an insult to hand it back. Michaela stepped forward and hugged her friend before Sully's brother cleared his throat announcing there was one more thing.

Michaela and Hanna were taken away by the excited women and Sully by his friends.

Michaela was changed once again into a soft white buckskin dress, they braided her hair and Hanna could not contain herself as she was dressed as her soon to be new Ma was.

Then they were dressed and finally ushered outside there stood Sully, dressed in an elaborate Indian wedding shirt.

Their eyes focussed on each other as Cloud Dancing explained they were to be married. A smile spread over their faces as it dawned on them what was about to occur. They were being given an Indian wedding.

Michaela was placed on Flash and she was guided to Sully who accepted her into his arms as she slid down from the horse.

Cloud Dancing addressed the crowd and explained they would always have a tepee when they visited. He then used a piece of raw hide and bound their hands together, symbolising that they could not be separated.

Michaela was thrilled although she wondered if the town would accept an Indian wedding as proof of marriage when they went there.

As if Cloud Dancing knew her dilemma he stepped aside to reveal a clergy man who stepped forward also. "My name is Timothy Johnson he introduced himself, "I am a travelling clergy, and I am headed to Colorado Springs to take up my new post."

He watched the couple trying to comprehend his words and continued. Cloud Dancing has told me you wish to be married."The pair was so astounded they only nodded in unison.

He took their bound hands and first asked Michaela if she would take Sully as her lawful husband and she answered, "I do". Her eyes never leaving Sully's smiling face.

From her he looked at Sully posing the same question. Sully's immediate response was, "I do". He was overcome with joy.

"Then, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations".

Hanna could hardly believe her ears she now had a real Ma. Clasping her arms around their legs she was overjoyed when they looked down at her.

Timothy shook hands with Sully and Michaela. He was used to unusual requests and when an Indian approached him as he travelled towards his destination and explained about his white friends wanting to marry he had only been too happy to oblige. This was the Wild West and it was not unusual to find people in remote areas wanting God to say a word, either at Marriages, Christenings or over a grave.

The reverend left after telling Sully he would not mention seeing them at the Indian village. The happy small group waved him goodbye.

There was a short celebration and meal before the family called it a day and headed home, after bidding their friends goodbye, promising to return real soon.

...

This is a poem written by a renowned bush poet that gave me the idea about the reverend being outside and travelling around. We learnt it in school along with other hilarious bush poetry and stories.

A BUSH CHRISTENING - A.B. "Banjo" Paterson

On the outer Barcoo where the churches are few,

And men of religion are scanty,

On a road never cross'd 'cept by folk that are lost,

One Michael Magee had a shanty.

Now this Mike was the dad of a ten-year-old lad,

Plump, healthy, and stoutly conditioned;

He was strong as the best, but poor Mike had no rest

For the youngster had never been christened,

And his wife used to cry, "If the darlin' should die

Saint Peter would not recognise him."

But by luck he survived till a preacher arrived,

Who agreed straightaway to baptise him.

Now the artful young rogue, while they held their collogue,

With his ear to the keyhole was listenin',

And he muttered in fright while his features turned white,

"What the divil and all is this christenin'?"

He was none of your dolts, he had seen them brand colts,

And it seemed to his small understanding,

If the man in the frock made him one of the flock,

It must mean something very like branding.

So away with a rush he set off for the bush,

While the tears in his eyelids they glistened-

"'Tis outrageous," says he, "to brand youngsters like me,

I'll be dashed if I'll stop to be christened!"

Like a young native dog he ran into a log,

And his father with language uncivil,

Never heeding the "praste" cried aloud in his haste,

"Come out and be christened, you divil!"

But he lay there as snug as a bug in a rug,

And his parents in vain might reprove him,

Till his reverence spoke (he was fond of a joke)

"I've a notion," says he, "that'll move him."

"Poke a stick up the log, give the spalpeen a prog;

Poke him aisy-don't hurt him or maim him,

'Tis not long that he'll stand, I've the water at hand,

As he rushes out this end I'll name him.

"Here he comes, and for shame! ye've forgotten the name-

Is it Patsy or Michael or Dinnis?"

Here the youngster ran out, and the priest gave a shout-

"Take your chance, anyhow, wid 'Maginnis'!"

As the howling young cub ran away to the scrub

Where he knew that pursuit would be risky,

The priest, as he fled, flung a flask at his head

That was labelled "Maginnis's Whisky!"

And Maginnis Magee has been made a J.P.,

And the one thing he hates more than sin is

To be asked by the folk who have heard of the joke,

How he came to be christened "Maginnis"!

_The __Bulletin_, 16 December 1893.

J.P...is a Justice of the Peace.

... Would love to hear what you think... Clare


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The hairs on Sully's neck began to stand on end the closer they got to the cabin. He had known for days that they would be leaving to move closer to Colorado Springs, and his fear was that a posse would come after him and his so called prisoner.

Rounding the bend he stopped them and ordered Michaela to take Hanna and hide in the low scrub until he told them all was clear.

Cautiously he moved towards the cabin, unsettled at seeing all the hoof marks in the snow. Men with heavy boots had dismounted and gone to the door which was left ajar.

There was no sign of anyone now.

Silently mounting the steps to the porch he gently pushed open the door. There was no hiding it from Michaela and Hanna so he motioned them to come.

Michaela, holding Hanna's small hand, followed Sully into the cabin. There she stopped and surveyed the interior with disbelief. In a heap on the bed were her dresses, all the draws were emptied on the floor. Dirty boot marks showed where the intruders had walked with little regard for their mess. Hanna just stayed silent. Her eyes were as big as saucers through, showing the shock she was experiencing.

"Sully, who would do such a thing?" Michaela asked looking into his worried face, suddenly thinking he knew what this was all about.

Calmly he responded, "A posse."

Still not understanding she asked him to explain.

"They are lookin' for me... for kidnappin' ya. They more in likely wanna hang me," he stated as if surprisingly calm.

Michaela had to hold onto a chair as there was a sudden ringing in her ears and her head began to spin. "No!"

Sully grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

Hanna did not understand but she knew it was not good. Looking around the cabin she wondered why someone would do something like that. Suddenly she began to cry not knowing why, running to Michaela for a hug and reassurance.

Michaela was pale and needed to sit quickly. She hugged the distressed child to her and looked at Sully.

"What can we do?"

"Face the music I guess, it was bound to happen sooner or later once the snows began to melt." He looked into her sad eyes and fell on his knees in front of her. "I never meant for this to happen, I was to take ya back as soon as Hanna recovered, ya know."

Running her fingers down the contours of his face she replied, "Yes, I know."

Hanna threw herself into his arms with her Pa so close. "Don't go, Pa Pa"

"We're all going together," Michaela said with determination, deciding she was going to do everything in her power to keep her new family together.

Surprise flicked into Sully's eyes. "Michaela! It could be dangerous."

"I know that is why we are staying together."

They tidied up and began packing for an early departure in the morning. This night as they prepared to sleep Sully went to his usual position near the fire. Michaela looked surprised. Hanna wanted to sleep there with wolf. She now felt she was a big girl, so she marched over to her father and ordered him to sleep with her Ma. He had forgotten he had told her once that mothers and fathers slept together and that was why the bed was so big. Also she had slept in the tepees of her Indian Aunties and knew that the men and women slept together, while she slept with the children.

Michaela smiled and as she had slept with him in the tepee she just held the blanket up. Silently he slid in beside her drawing her close.

The warmth soon became more than either of them could stand. Sully began softly kissing Michaela who reciprocated and the fire was ignited. Quietly their bodies took control and they loved each other for the first time, sighing into each other's mouths, as they fulfilled a longing which had built up over the past six months. Finally falling asleep after telling each other of their joy and love.

...

The wagon was packed and they had just about reached their destination when a group of gun-wielding men approached them.

The oldest and angriest snarled when he saw Sully. Riding up he grabbed for Hanna.

"She's mine," he snorted.

"No." Sully moved and blocked him from snatching the child who was seated between them.

"I am her grandfather and you have no right to keep her from me." The older man was oblivious that his manner was distressing the child.

"Ma, I don' want to go with him, don' let him take me," Hanna pleaded.

Michaela placed the child on her lap and soothed her quietly. She watched as the man turned bright red with rage.

"Ma? Ma! You're not her Ma, my daughter was her Ma. Why, you're not even married," he finally spat out.

The other men watched how Loren as their leader confronted his former son-in-law.

Softly with her eyes spitting fire Michaela handed Hanna to her father and stood up facing him. "Mr Bray, I am indeed the child's mother. I am married and I am Doctor Michaela Quinn-Sully".

The surprise on the older man's face was one of revulsion. "Ya can't be! This man kidnapped you!"

"I am now his wife," she challenged.

A quiet man came forward and added. "Mr Bray it is true. I married them." It was the Reverend Johnson.

Another man moved forward and looked at Michaela. "Ma'am, do you want to lay charges against your husband? The law states you cannot give evidence against him." This particular horseman was wearing a Marshal's badge.

She stated emphatically, "No, I do not."

The law man then looked directly at Loren. "Well Mister Bray, we are done here."

Spluttering the old man said, "But!... he kidnapped her."

"Nothing we can do. They are married and the child is with her parents."

Hanna was so over come she wanted to squeal with joy.

The others turned their horses around and headed the way they had come. Finally Mister Bray did the same. The reverend was the only one who stayed behind.

"Doctor Quinn-Sully, it is good to meet you. I look forward to you commencing working in town."

He was rewarded with thanks. "I look forward to it, too. I hope my reception will be friendlier than this though."

He just nodded and followed the others.

Finally they saw a replica cabin in a hollow with a mountain in the back ground.

"Welcome home," Sully said smiling at his family. "Looking at Michaela he continued, "Somthin' good can happen, can' it."

Smiling Michaela nodded and looked towards her new home, "It sure can."

The End.

**You and me, me and you, and that's the way it will always be. (Anonymous) **

Readers you make writing well worth it and reviews are the cake at the end... if I start posting a story know it is already completed.

For Kruemi my friend and editor thank you once again for making my story readable...

The discussion with Kruemi was would they make love with the child in the room... I do believe in the early days this was so.

_The typical log cabin was ten by twenty feet, regardless of the number of inhabitants. Settlers maximized their space by building lofts across the cabin roof, or lean-tos across the rear of the cabin. Typically, frontier cabins featured only one room, which served as kitchen, dining room, living room, workroom, and bedroom. It was not uncommon for a family of six to ten people to live in a single log cabin._

_There are many instances of this being the norm in the early days of the settlement in many colonised counties._

_In South Australia...A __Mother, Father and six children lived in a tree :- __This family set up home in a giant dead tree. Note the post and rail fences each side of the tree depicting a boundary for their home._

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

To Isabelle my friend I hope you enjoyed what became of your idea and a special thanks for your special day.


End file.
